


Waiting For The Sun

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [9]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Family Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Past Mpreg, Soft Billy Hargrove, fluffy cuteness, parents!harringrove, small injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve’s home with his three year old fireball of a daughter while Billy is at work.One-Shot inspired by the song Waiting For The Sun from the band The Shore.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 20





	Waiting For The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short for today. LOL

“Momma! Momma wook!” 

Steve looked up from his laptop and sent his daughter a smile. “I see baby. I see.” 

“Momma! Momma!” She bounces up and down in front of him and Steve adjusts the computer on his lap, frowning at her. 

“Sweetheart, momma’s working. I put the tv on for you.” Steve tells her. 

The small girl sighs and runs off, going only god knows where inside this huge house. Steve turns his attention back to his computer and resumes what he was doing, thinking if parenting ever came with an instruction manual or if they’d just have to wing it. 

Surely, Steve did not anticipate all this when he chose to work from home when he first had his daughter. He was lucky enough to get the chance to work from home and be able to with her, but now that she can walk and talk, it’s been a nightmare. She constantly needs attention on her or else the waterworks come out and she knows how to get her way around her parents. 

Steve’s not complaining though, Callie has brought so much joy into his life. She made him a mom and that’s probably the best thing he could ever ask for. Callie is his entire universe, so getting the opportunity to be with her has been a learning experience in itself. 

Callie’s a fireball. She definitely keeps her parents on their toes whenever they’re at home or just out doing things together. She knows not to disturb Steve unless needed, but she’s like Tinker Bell, she needs applause to live and she’ll do whatever it takes to get what she wants. 

This morning she woke up super hyper. Steve thinks Billy gave her candy before bed because he does like to slip treats to her when Steve isn’t around, but Billy told him he didn’t and he knows his husband’s not a liar, a fibber maybe, but he’s not that bad. 

Steve hears Callie’s giggles from down the hall in her playroom and just knows she’s up to no good.

"Callie. C’mere please.” He shouts and hears her tiny feed run against the hardwood towards the living room. 

“Yeah momma?” Callie was running all around the living room, giggling up a storm, with a giant smile across her face. 

“Sweetheart, can you please-” 

“Honey can you-” 

“Callie-” 

Steve was growing aggravated that she wasn’t listening and just kept going. 

“Callie Rose!” 

The three year old tripped over her own feet and took a tumble down, catching the corner of the coffee table on her face. 

Steve held his breath as she laid there and let out a loud cry. 

“Callie.” He sighs and pushes his computer off his lap. He scoops up his baby and takes a look at her face, seeing the gash on her chin that had blood running down her neck. “Oh sweetheart. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” 

Steve carried his daughter to the bathroom while she cried into his shoulder, knowing she did a bad thing. He sat her on the counter and opened the cabinets underneath, pulling out the first aid kid. He opens it up and takes out a packet of neosporin, as well as a band-aid to cover up her wound. 

“M-mom-ma.” She hiccups, still crying. Her hands were folded in her lap and she had huge tears streaming down her face as she saw the mess the blood was making on her clothes. She was freaked out by it, even though if she actually saw what it looked like, she’d probably just call it a day. 

“Shh, it’s okay baby.” He says softly while cleaning up the blood along her chin and neck. After, he rips the packet of neosporin and squeezes it onto his finger, rubbing it along the gash. Then he opens the bandaid and puts it right over her cut. “There. All better.” 

Callie sniffles, looking up at Steve, reaching her arms out for him. He picks her back up and sets her on his hip, exiting the bathroom, going back out to their living room. They sat on the couch together and he placed her in front of him on his lap, and very lightly used his fingers to tilt her head up so that she was looking at him. 

“Momma told you several times to stop running or else you would get hurt and you did.” 

“Awe yous m-mad momma?” She asks and keeps looking at him with those damn eyes, probably the biggest blue eyes he’s ever seen, like even bigger and more beautiful than his husbands.

Steve starts to shake his hand and takes his daughter’s hand into his. “I’m not mad, baby. I just want you to be more careful next time, okay?” 

“K momma.” 

“Okay. Can I have a hug?” 

Callie nods and wraps her arms around Steve’s neck, squeezing him closely. He presses a kiss to her cheek and inhales the comforting scent from her lavender shampoo. “Mmm, I love you honey.” 

“I wove you too momma.” 

After they hug it out, Callie stays with Steve cuddled on the couch watching tv while he gets back to his laptop.

**\---**

When Billy came home, he found his husband and daughter in the living room. He loosened his tie while kicking off his shoes before going to see his favorites. 

“What happened?” He asks Steve as he goes in for a kiss. 

“She had a little accident earlier but she’s fine.” 

“Poor baby.” Billy kisses his sleeping daughter’s cheek and moves the hair out of her face, taking in her beauty. “Were you scared?” 

“Yeah but I knew she was gonna be fine, so.” Billy smirks, getting down onto his husband while trying not to disturb the little girl beside them. He kisses Steve again, tugging on his bottom lip which made him enthralled in all of his husband’s glory. “Babe.” Steve gasps between heated kisses. “B.” 

“Let’s carry this into our bedroom, yeah?” 

Steve’s smile stretches across his face as he holds his hand out. “After you.” 

Billy grins and pulls his husband off the couch, leaving their daughter there passed out cold.

They’re both very quiet as they run up to their bedroom so they could get their fix in before Callie wakes up looking for them. Something about sneaking around felt amazing and gave them both a rush that they loved so much. 


End file.
